Warriors: The First Hunger Games
by Fallen Snow and Sunstreak
Summary: Five moons ago, the modern Clans have rebelled against StarClan. The ancestors won, but managed to destroy the fifth Clan, SkyClan. Now, their punishment has begun, in the form of the First Hunger Games, in which each Clan picks 2 males and 2 females at a 'Reaping'. They will go through vigorous training with the Clan's official StarClan mentors. So, let the Games Begin!


**Allegiances**:

ThunderClan's Decider: Yellowfang

ThunderClan's Official Mentors: Cinderheart and Brightheart

ThunderClan's Contestants:

Lionblaze- Golden tom, powers taken away for the games, punishment for almost killing Crowfeather

Cloudtail- Offensive warrior with a cloudy pelt, and blue eyes.

Mousewhisker- energetic brown cat, with amber eyes. Youngest of this selection.

Hazeltail- young brown she, with hazel coloured eyes.

RiverClan's Decider: Crookedstar

RiverClan's Official Mentors: Oakheart and Leopardstar

RiverClan's Contestans:

Stormfur:- wise tom with sleek, slate coloured fur.

Mistyfoot- senior warrior with silvery feet.

Brook- A cat of the Tribe of Rushing Water.

Feathertail- Forced alive by StarClan to pay for dying for an enemy group.

ShadowClan's Decider: Tigerheart, died in the war five moons before.

ShadowClan's Official Mentors: Tigerstar and Flametail

ShadowClan's Contestants:

Russetfur- Russet coloured she, formerly a rogue/kittypet

Littlecloud- Revived and forced to take the punishment for asking ThunderClan's help.

Smokefoot- Revived and forced to see what has happened to the Clans.

Kinkfur- Revived and forced to take the Clan's punishment.

WindClan's Decider: Windstar

WindClan's Official Mentors: Crowfeather and Mudclaw

Windclan's Contestants:

Onestar- has only one life for this amount of time, punishment for stealing Mudclaw's leadership

Heathertail- beautiful silver cat, punishment for mistreating Lionblaze

Willowbreeze- Revived and forced to take part in the Games

Breezepelt- Revived and forced to take part in the Games

If I mis-describe a cat, don't yell at me! I struggled with WindClan and ShadowClan!

Also, Tigerstar is picked to mentor because of his battle hunger. In this, the Dark Forest is teaming with StarClan to punish the Clans. This is centered around Lionblaze and Heathertail teaming up, and getting closer together. Lionblaze is basically Peeta Mellark and Heathertail is basically Katniss Everdeen except cat form. It will swap between POVs in between Chapters. First, we have Lionblaze with the ThunderClan reaping!

Chapter One

The Reapings.

The fearful ThunderClan cats huddled in the clearing, waiting for the decider to leap up on to the Decider's Boulder. Lionblaze sat beside Cloudtail. He heard him murmuring something about the war. Lionblaze shuddered. That war lasted 3 moons, and the Clans had nearly been wiped out. He growled as he saw who the new decider was. It was Yellowfang. He never knew the ShadowClan medicine cat, but he was certain that she would choose the worst cats for the job. A low meow echoed across the clearing, and every cat's head turned to face the wise old cat. Yellowfang's raspy voice began to sound, and Lionblaze centered his attention on her. "Greetings, ThunderClan cats," she meowed, scanning the crowd and checking for missing cats. "I am your decider, and I know which cats I want."

Her gaze fixed on Lionblaze, who self-consciously licked his chest. "Lionblaze, you will be one of ThunderClan's tributes. You will lose all of your powers." She continued. Lionblaze felt his energy drain out of him, leaving behind a weaker cat. "Go and stand on a fallen trunk," she rasped. Lionblaze's pelt prickled as he felt the cat's eyes bore into him as he leapt onto the trunk. The old cat continued, meowing, "The next tribute for ThunderClan will be Cloudtail."

Cloudtail's fur flattened, and he leaped up next to Lionblaze, growling under his breath. Yellowfang paid no attention, and simply continued, "We also have Mousewhisker and Hazeltail as our female tributes."

The two young cats glanced at each other, dreading the moment when they would die together. They raced to the stumps, and Lionblaze could smell the fresh waves of fear scent coming off of the others. He could also smell it coming off of himself.

The rest of the cats breathed a sigh of relief as Yellowfang murmured, "That is all." Lionblaze and the other three cats padded after her as she walked out of the camp and into the tree den. Yellowfang suddenly disappeared, and two female cats stood in front of them.

"Stay here," one meowed.

"Wait for the Other Clans to call the signal." The other meowed as the first cat yowled a bird tweet into a large tunnel. The four cats waited, and waited.

Until a digging sound came back. WindClan was ready as well.


End file.
